live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 100 Acting Titles
This is a top over actor and actresses with the most acting titles on this wiki. Top 100 Acting Title Listing #Carrie Fisher (73 Acting titles) (American) † #Samuel L. Jackson (29 Acting titles) (American) #Stan Lee (23 Acting titles) (American) #Christopher Lee (19 Acting titles) (British) † #Jim Broadbent (18 Acting titles) (British) #Desmond Llewelyn (17 Acting titles) (Welsh) † #Helena Bonham Carter (17 Acting titles) (British) #Ian McKellen (16 Acting titles) (British) #Warwick Davis (16 Acting titles) (British) #Harrison Ford (15 Acting titles) (American) #Johnny Depp (15 Acting titles) (American) #Colin Firth (14 Acting titles) (British) #David Thewlis (14 Acting titles) (British) #Lois Maxwell (14 Acting titles) (Canadian) † #Maggie Smith (14 Acting titles) (British) #Morgan Freeman (14 Acting titles) (American) #Orlando Bloom (14 Acting titles) (British) #Robbie Coltrane (14 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Alan Rickman (13 Acting titles) (British) † #David Bradley (13 Acting titles) (British) #Judi Dench (13 Acting titles) (British) #Keira Knightley (13 Acting titles) (British) #Ralph Fiennes (13 Acting titles) (British) #Sean Bean (13 Acting titles) (British) #Sean Connery (13 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Stellan Skarsgård (13 Acting titles) (Swedish) #Bruce Willis (12 Acting titles) (American) #Gary Oldman (12 Acting titles) (British) #Glenn Morshower (12 Acting titles) (American) #Hugh Grant (12 Acting titles) (British) #Anthony Daniels (11 Acting titles) (British) #Bernard Lee (11 Acting titles) (British) † #Bill Nighy (11 Acting titles) (British) #Cate Blanchett (11 Acting titles) (Australian) #Emma Thompson (11 Acting titles) (British) #Hugo Weaving (11 Acting titles) (British) #Stanley Tucci (11 Acting titles) (American) #Tom Felton (11 Acting titles) (British) #Andy Serkis (10 Acting titles) (British) #Ben Stiller (10 Acting titles) (American) #Clark Gregg (10 Acting titles) (American) #Daniel Radcliffe (10 Acting titles) (British) #Ewan McGregor (10 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Hugh Jackman (10 Acting titles) (Australian) #Jason Isaacs (10 Acting titles) (British) #Jim Carrey (10 Acting titles) (American) #Julie Walters (10 Acting titles) (British) #Mark Hamill (10 Acting titles) (American) #Michael Caine (10 Acting titles) (British) #Michael Gambon (10 Acting titles) (Irish) #Owen Wilson (10 Acting titles) (American) #Rowan Atkinson (10 Acting titles) (British) #Scarlett Johansson (10 Acting titles) (American) #Timothy Spall (10 Acting titles) (British) #Adam Sandler (9 Acting titles) (American) #Anthony Hopkins (9 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Benedict Cumberbatch (9 Acting titles) (British) #Brendan Fraser (9 Acting titles) (American) #Christopher Walken (9 Acting titles) (American) #Danny Trejo (9 Acting titles) (American) #Emma Watson (9 Acting titles) (British) #Geoffrey Rush (9 Acting titles) (Australian) #George Clooney (9 Acting titles) (American) #James Earl Jones (9 Acting titles) (American) #John Rhys-Davies (9 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Miranda Richardson (9 Acting titles) (British) #Natalie Portman (9 Acting titles) (American) #Philip Baker Hall (9 Acting titles) (American) #Pip Torrens (9 Acting titles) (British) #Ralph Ineson (9 Acting titles) (British) #Richard Griffiths (9 Acting titles) (British) † #Robert Downey, Jr. (9 Acting titles) (American) #Robin Williams (9 Acting titles) (American) † #Rupert Grint (9 Acting titles) (British) #Alfred Enoch (8 Acting titles) (British) #Anne Hathaway (8 Acting titles) (American) #Arnold Schwarzenegger (8 Acting titles) (American) #Bonnie Wright (8 Acting titles) (British) #Brendan Gleeson (8 Acting titles) (Irish) #Bronson Webb (8 Acting titles) (British) #Carla Gugino (8 Acting titles) (American) #Celia Imrie (8 Acting titles) (British) #Christian Bale (8 Acting titles) (British) #Deep Roy (8 Acting titles) (Indian) #Derek Jacobi (8 Acting titles) (British) #Devon Murray (8 Acting titles) (Irish) #Donald Sutherland (8 Acting titles) (Canadian) #Dwayne Johnson (8 Acting titles) (American) #Elizabeth Banks (8 Acting titles) (American) #Geraldine Somerville (8 Acting titles) (British) #Halle Berry (8 Acting titles) (American) #Hayley Atwell (8 Acting titles) (British) #Ian McDiarmid (8 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Jackie Sandler (8 Acting titles) (American) #James Marsden (8 Acting titles) (American) #James Phelps (8 Acting titles) (British) #John Cleese (8 Acting titles) (British) #Jon Voight (8 Acting titles) (American) #Jonathan Pryce (8 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Josh Herdman (8 Acting titles) (British) Category:Top Lists